


Four times Kix opened his eyes, and one time he didn't.

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 4 + 1, Angst, M/M, Promise, So much angst, but he gets a happy ending, i have hurt my sweet son so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 + 1 for Kix. What happens to Kix after get's unthawed during the time of The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Kix opened his eyes, and one time he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's usually 5 +1 but I accidentally melded two of my ideas into one, and I liked how it came out. sooo 4 it is. This was originally going to be pure angst, but that got vetoed. Kix deserves to be happy.  
> edit: New alternate ending can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7633054)

The first time Kix opened his eyes he couldn’t see a thing. Everything was dark, and he was just so cold. His eyes slowly adjusted and he found himself laying on a table, surrounded by mostly humans in a variety of clothes. There wasn’t a single brother, and it definitely was not a GAR med center.

 

“Hey, I think that’s a clone! Haven’t seen them almost in Fifty-odd years. Wonder what this one was doing frozen.”

 

“Ha! I wonder what he’s worth, maybe we can get some money outta him.”

 

Kix tuned them out after that. Fifty karking years. Tears slipped down the sides of his face unnoticed. Dead. There is no way any of his brothers survived, not with the accelerated aging. They are all dead. His chest felt like it was cracked open and bleeding for everyone around that table to see.

 

“No, let’s see if he wants to work with us, he’s got an old medic symbol on him. We haven’t had a medic in a long time.” The leader of the group said, as he gave Kix a look of pity.

 

Kix closed his eyes and wished he had never been found.

 

\-------

 

Fives, Jesse, and Echo were standing down the hall, laughing about something. It probably had to do with Hardcase being face first on the floor. Fives was bent over at the waist he was laughing so hard. Echo was softly chuckling, rarely one to laugh at another’s misfortune. Though he probably didn’t feel too bad because Hardcase was laughing almost as much as Fives.

 

Then there was Jesse, with that smile that lit up his face, eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked at Kix, and his smile got even wider. Like seeing Kix was better than anything in the whole galaxy.

 

The second time Kix opened his eyes it was with a smile on his face. It faltered as soon as he realized where he was. It was in a room too quiet and too small. No brothers sleeping near him, no sounds of snoring or shifting around him. No warmth next to him. He turned over and tried to block the laughter he couldn’t hear from rattling around in his head.

 

\-------

The third time Kix opened his eyes he was achingly hard. He had been dreaming about the first time him and Jesse had sex. It was intense and demanding, all teeth and bruises. It had happened after Rex had been injured on Saleucami. They knew they were at war, and that they could be injured or killed at any moment. But seeing Rex shot down like that made it all too real for them.

 

They married not long after that, in the Mandalorian fashion, with an exchange of short vows. They took every advantage of any free time they had alone together for sex or to just be together. Whether it was in the back corner of the medbay, an off time in the barracks, or a quick one in the ‘fresher.

 

Just thinking of Jesse warm and flush against him just sends aching pains throughout his body. He couldn’t tell when he started crying again. But he could probably count the times he wasn’t crying easier than the times he was.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could take this feeling.

 

\-------

 

Kix realized after that, that his dreams were his worst enemy. So the next few months were a haze of caf, stims and drug induced sleep, to avoid them at all costs.

 

The pirates got used to his silent tears, and infinite sadness that radiated through the ship. No need to be force sensitive to feel that.

 

They were planetside getting supplies. Kix actually came along to get some fresh air. He also knew that none of the pirates had any idea of what constituted as good medic supplies.

 

“Kixystix?!”

 

Kix shook his head, the auditory hallucinations were starting again, time for another drug induced sleep. There was only one person who ever called him that.

 

“Kixystix, _please_ , is that you?!”

 

Kix heard what sounded like a sob, he turned to see if he could be of any help.

 

Time stopped.

 

Jesse.

 

It was him, he was older, for sure, looked to be around sixty standard. He thought he might have seen Rex, Gregor and Wolffe behind Jesse, but he couldn’t take his eyes off his husband.

 

“You’re alive.” Kix had no idea when he fell to his knees but Jesse was there. Kix closed his eyes and Jesse wrapped him in his arms.

 

The fourth time Kix opened his eyes, it was to confirm his husband was there, alive and with him again.

 

Jesse wiped Kix tears away with a gentle sweep of his thumb heedless of the tears streaming down his own face. “I’m here _cyare_ , and I’m not leaving you again.”

 

\-------

 

Kix woke slowly, feeling warm and well rested for the first time since he was thawed. He felt for the body sleeping next to him, and cuddled in closer. Jesse wrapped his arm around Kix and kissed the top of his head. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know he was with his husband, and that they were going to stay in bed for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya know, I figure that Rex, Wolffe and Gregor bully some Kaminoans into stopping the accelerated aging, and spread it to any other clones left alive. Bonus, it preserved some of their youth at the same time. So they look/feel 60 standard rather than 80.  
> If you want to know the pure angst end idea, please feel free to message on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
